


Glitter

by ghostofachancewithyou



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Implied/Referenced Blow Jobs, LLF Comment Project, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 06:06:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14037804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofachancewithyou/pseuds/ghostofachancewithyou
Summary: Did last night really happen?Based onthis amazing Barisi drawingbySash.





	Glitter

When Rafael wakes up the next morning - slightly hungover, definitely sore - he doesn’t know if what happened last night was real or the wildest dream he’s ever had. He turns over on his bed. Sonny’s not there. Of course not.

With a frown he gets up and stumbles into the bathroom; nothing like a cold shower to bring you to your fucking senses. He’s lathering up his body with his expensive sea sponge: face, arms, chest … he looks down and freezes. Glitter. White, silver, iridescent. All the way down his happy trail, in his hair, on both sides of his inner thighs – and then, just like that, it all comes back to him: _the club, getting into a taxi, sloppy kisses in the elevator, his bedroom (finally!), Sonny lowering himself between his legs, pushing his shirt up, leaning forward …_

Rafael storms out of the bathroom.

“Sonny?”

He must’ve been too sleepy to notice it when he got up, but there’s a distinct smell of coffee and pancakes in the air. He follows it into the kitchen. Sonny looks up from his mug with a smug grin. 

“You look tired. Didn’t get much sleep last night, huh? Have some coffee.”

(To this day, Rafael adamantly denies it, but Sonny swears that Rafael growled “Coffee can wait!” when he grabbed him by his shirt and dragged him back into the bedroom.)

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, whose goal is to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
> 

> 
> This author replies to comments.
> 
> ***  
> [I'm on tumblr.](http://ghostofachancewithyou.tumblr.com)


End file.
